


Gunplay

by dull_accountant



Category: Guns N' Roses, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: У Слэша есть пушка, у Акселя нет тормозов.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PWP без PWP. POV Слэша, матюги.

\- Эй-эй, - рыжий придурок весело улыбается, поднимая белые ладони, так, чтобы их было видно. - Я сдаюсь, офицер.  
На запястьях придурка придурочные феньки, они немного звякают, когда он приподнимает руки еще выше.  
\- Мне развернуться, тебе же так будет удобнее меня обыскать, - доверительно шепчет он, сбиваясь. Суетливо скалится, играет светлыми бровями. - Пообхлопывать по карманам, полапать за задницу. Вам бы это понравилось, мистер, а?  
Дурацкая игра; дурацкий Аксель. Помню; он балаболил что-то, тыкался носом в плечо, указывая на телек, потом разлил пиво мне на штаны. Кожа не намокла, но сижу я как идиот. Тогда и начал шалеть; грохот стоит на весь клоповник, большая часть от него, от придурка. Ругер он мой еще не видел, я-то хотел достать и покрасоваться, чтоб Аксель тут же начал вертеть ствол в руках, прищелкивать; щуриться, разглядывая пустой барабан, и снова щелкать-щелкать до посинения, туда и обратно, стал бы глядеть сквозь дырки для патронов и снова щелкать. Для ковбоя бандана уже есть...  
Значит, не заряжен. Я ж не идиот, передавать этому заряженную пушку. Не заряжен.  
Дуло идеально ткнулось прямо в середину тупого лба, приподнимая ткань выше. Не заряжен. Не страшно. Нажать... взвести курок? Как правильно, не помню. Мозг не знает как, а пальцы делают.  
Аксель вздыхает через нос, взволнованно как-то. Главное, заткнулся. Ругер тяжелый, держать его в вытянутой руке почему-то ощущается почти как лес пол. Гитару легче.  
Телек орет голосом какой-то японской сучки, кажется, повторяют какую-то по счету Годзиллу в который уже раз. Заебали эти повторы. Но Годзилла клевая, Акселю нравится, что она умеет менять пол, а мне - что большая такая, клыкастая ублюдина. Никто ей не указ. Жрет кого хочет. Аксель говорит - сколько бы проблем не было, если б можно было так уметь. Еще спросил, слышь, Слэш, а ты знал, что рыбы не трахаются? Совсем-совсем нет, то-то они такие лупоглазые и страшные, их никто бы трахать не захотел. Потом начал что-то про пираний еще нести. Заткнись. Умолкни уже, Аксель.  
Еще нажимаю, будет след, красивый, круглый, и почему-то Аксель отступает, дальше, к стене, где сорванный кусина обоев в цветочек и кто-то нацарапал темной, надеюсь, помадой жирный хуй. Аксель облизывает губы, моргает, смотрит на меня. Вот сейчас - он вроде бы молчит пока, но все еще продолжает трепаться у меня в башке, тут уж колись-не колись, треп не прекращается.  
Траханная рыба, черный хуй на стене, вопли бабки из телека. Клопы в кровати, чужая сперма на простынях, пружины, выпрыгивающие из дивана. Аксель, зачем-то потирающий себя сквозь штаны.  
\- Ты чо творишь, чувак?  
А вот тут Аксель снова улыбается, с видом "хули я теперь тебе скажу", и теперь уже не боится, тоже думает, не заряжено, значит, можно легко вывернуться, пойти зырить на телку из ночного тв, на ее сиськи. Но вместо этого стоит вот, лопатками к обоям, волю дай ему, достанет самокрутку из-за уха и прикурить попросит. Но ган-то настоящий, не детская игрушка, не зажигалка.  
Нажимаю ему на переносье, и тут он сползает по стене, так, что я не сразу догадываюсь, что он теперь-то задумал. Натурально бухается передо мной на коленки, как будто собрался... ааа, скотина. Жалко, что не заряжен. Нажмешь так на крючок, по обоям серое и красное размажется, голову снесет напрочь, а еще потом упрячут в клетку, как макаку, зато внесу свою долю в роспись этой затраханной гостиничной стенки.  
Аксель берется рукой за прицел, идиотина, дулом тычет сначала себе сначала в ноздрю: сжимает губы, стараясь не заржать погано; а теперь вот, видно, у него возникла идейка получше. Он сжимает пальцы и проводит пару раз по длинному стволу, как будто дрочит ему. Во рту как-то много слюны, ее хочется сплюнуть, она отдает дымом и почему-то железом.  
Аксель обнимает губами дуло, правой рукой вытирая ладонь о майку, так, что низкий ворот задирается еще ниже, наверное, у него ладони вспотели. Тощая, узкая грудь у него, и никаких сисек, не то что у блондинок из порнушки, а губы округляет очень похоже. Рука подрагивает, хрен знает почему, ведь Аксель держит ган ртом, приняв на себя основной вес. Сдуваю волосы со лба, мешаются, не видать ничего.  
Годзилла рычит, в штанах становится как-то неуютно; ебанутый рыжий всасывает ртом дуло, двигает головой, увлекшись, как видно. Аксель не девчонка, хотя ужасно похож иногда, такая же заноза в заднице. Столько же проблем с головой, так же жрет таблетки ненасытно. Верзила из Индианы, пф. Будь он девчонкой, я бы ему точно засадил. Натянул бы до самых гланд, чтоб запищала.  
Таких девиц полно, длинноногие, тощие, с блядскими глазами. Такие в школе ничего не видят, кроме чужих вздыбленных ширинок, и никакой науки не получают, кроме той, когда им засаживают, втрахивая в дверцу туалетной кабинки. Потом они непременно залетают от кого-нибудь, далеко залетают, и после скидывают малышей на своих мамаш и кончают в итоге с собой в придорожных мотелях. Или наоборот, так и остаются на кухне какого-нибудь сердобольного мудилы, который заделывает ей еще спиногрызов. А она готовит ему по утрам хлопья из пакета, начинает толстеть и садится на антидепрессанты. Замкнутый круг. А вот Аксель хочет детей, например, сам рассказывал. Но ему детей нельзя, из таких вот мудаков и получаются самые отвратительные родители. Хорошо, что он не баба. Или плохо, талант-то настоящий, не пропьешь.  
У него слюна течет по подбородку, у меня палец дрожит на курке; он обслюнявил мой ругер, ублюдина, заглатывает еще глубже, наверное, оно нагрелось совсем от его рта, он снова выпускает его, косится весело и проводит розовым языком по прицелу, как будто это чупа-чупс. Издевается, блядь. Так ему и говорю. Блядина ты, Аксель.  
Тут Аксель отвлекается и смотрит на меня в ответ, а смотрит он как-то совсем не весело, тоскливо как-то: как будто у него в глазах все наши клоповные мотели, и остановки заправочные, где всякие недоумки пытались его снять, кузова грузовиков с запахом кошек и растворителя, в которые мы затаскивали аппаратуру; магазинчики, в которых продают кукол барби, жвачку с вкладышами, пиво и презервативы, и совсем уже вшивые бары, где деревенщины обожают играть в игру "кто-попадет-бутылкой-в-вокалиста". Годзилла уже заткнулся и пошла реклама шампуня с какими-то офигительными бонусами.  
Вот так вот, он - наполовину девка, обдолбанная и бухая, а я - наполовину черный, у меня в руке ган, я мечтаю его трахнуть или пришить. И за то и за другое конец один, в клетке. Как мы подходим один другому: ненужный ребенок, черный отброс и белый мусор, безнадежный и бездарный. Так утверждает его мать, которую он вечно материт при мне. Но все равно, кажется, любит.  
Мне хочется ему сказать что-то ободрительное, мол, давай я уберу обслюнявленную пушку, пойдем смотреть рекламу, чувак; но тут он снова берет дуло в рот, придерживая рукой, хочет запихнуть еще поглубже, закатывает глаза. Не смешно уже, совсем не смешно, дергаю ругер на себя, и тут Аксель начинает давиться, закашливается, я бросаю ган на пол, он падает с громким стуком и БАМ!  
  


... .... ....

  
  
  
...какой-то дребезг, на улице зашлась собака. Кто-то визжит в соседнем. Я кажется, совсем оглох, а может, мы просто пристрелили телек. Эта хуйня была заряжена, господи, ну мы и долбоебы. Господи помилуй. Господи. Мы чуть не убились.  
Акселя начинает тошнить, кажется, той дряни, что мы пили все-таки оказалось многовато. Хватаю его за плечо, поднимаю. Он хохочет и икает, как полный псих. У меня дрожат колени, как будто я весь день простоял на вот такенных каблучищах. Что делать, теперь надо дотащить его до сортира. Подержать за волосы, пока его выворачивает.  
Кому еще, как не мне. 


End file.
